Dean Ockham
- Post Timeskip= - Post-RagnarÖk= }} }} Dean Ockham is a participant in post-RagnarÖk G.O.H. Tournament. He's a fan of Dan Mo-Ri and Moon Gi-Joo's godson. Appearance Personality Dean spent most of his childhood in a hospital bed due to illness, which has made treat being able to move around like a gift. He enjoys fighting and wants to see how far he can push himself. After watching Dan Mo-Ri fight he instantly becomes a fan of his and starts to imitate his fighting style. He even goes as far as to refer to him as "Master Dan" and ask for his autograph. He is shown to care for Mo-Ri's well being as he tried to protect him from a sniper and an attack from Executive F. Plot Abilities Park Mu-Bong believes that Dean Ockham is part of new generations, dubbed "Generation X" that is completely free from taboo, even on genetical level. He theorize that the potential within people like Dean is the reason Gods fear humans. *'Superhuman Strength': Dean's strength allowed him to lift Dan Mo-Ri's body, who also hold Ruyi Jingu in his ear. Although Dan made himself as light as possible, it's still surprising for him. *'Superhuman Reflex': His reflex, coupled with the precognition, allows him to meld his defensive and offensive capability, creating a fighting style that focuses solely on counter attacks. *'Superhuman Endurance': Even with all the damage done to his body, he was able to fight against Fanimer and carry Dan Mo-Ri during the meteor shower attack. *'Martial Arts and Charyeok Copying': Remarkably, he possess similar power to 666:Satan, King of the Gods, to copy techniques and ability by observation. He took advantage of his charyeok's precognition to copy the technique. He also possess the ability to copy other people's charyeok Charyeok Verdandi: Dean's charyeok the goddess of time gives him the ability of Precognition. *'Precognition': Dean's charyeok allows him to see 5 seconds into the future, albeit randomly. He can't control the timing of his charyeok yet. Dan Mo-Ri asserted, however, that as long as his survival depends on it, his precognition will not be as random since the God contractee will want to protect him.Fanimer assessed that Dean's foresight was more accurate for physical attacks. When this ability activates Dean's pupils glow and his eyes look like gears. Dean can also grant precognition to other people, although it was hard for him to do so. **'Mental Training': He can use his precognition to train five second in the future and then use that to practice in the present. He used it in manner similar to meditation Martial Arts Dean shows a prodigious talent in martial arts, as he was able to copy Dan Mo-Ri just by observing him. He quickly intergrate Dan Mo-Ri's advice into his fighting style, which increased his fighting power considerably. Dan Mo-Ri has expressed interest in teaching him Renewal Taekwondo, further showing his potential. Despite his prodigious talent, Dan noted that Dean didn't fully understand the martial arts he copied. As such, Dean failed to recognize the weaknesses of the martial arts, the concept behind the martial arts, and the mistakes done by the original user themselves. Renewal Taekwondo *'Recoilless Kick': Dean was able to use its basic form by observing Dan Mo-Ri and practice it using his charyeok. According to Dan Mo-Ri Dean hasn't mastered Recoilless, or rather the concept behind it. Dean can't apply recoilless kick into his other technique like Dan Mo-Ri can. *[[Blue Dragon's Kick|'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick']]: Dean can use Blue Dragon Kick by copying Dan Mo-Ri as he use it against him by observing it from his future vision. *'Ground Drawer': a kick that grind the floor with the user's foot while spinning. Dean use it to bounce an opponent back after they are falling to the ground. Charyeok Technique National Treasure Yongpyo The Monkey King's Yongpyo are his mystical garments which function as a supernatural armor. When not in use, Dean disguise it as his earring and black part of his clothes. *'Sentient': The armor is partially sentient and is capable of protecting its owner by its own volition and also leave them should it judge the user to be no longer worthy of it. *'Form Alteration': Yongpo can change forms and mode by giving commands or hand gestures. This ability is the staple for Yongpyo's techniques. ** : A technique that allows the user to accelerate to great speeds, the back of the Yongpyo takes the form of jet boosters and have a wing-like portion. **'Power Mode': A technique that multiplies the user's strength. In this mode, Yongpyo becomes thick, making the user appears to be "buffed". Trivia *Yongpyo's consciousness (Hephaestus) said that he will protect Dean until his power is eternal is a strange statement in itself, as there is no creature, save the Monkey King, obtained immortality. The closest thing humanity has to immortality is a case like Kim Oong-Nyuh, who becomes younger the more she use The Original Way Of Borrowed Power, while the gods need to absorb bio-energy to stay young. Whether this means Dean has potential to gain immortality or have other meaning is unknown. Gallery Dean's ability.PNG|Dean's eyes during precognition Imitation.PNG|Dean imitating Dan Mo-Ri's style counter style.PNG|Dean developing his counter style Space bending.PNG|Dean bending space with his kick 2018-11-04 (2).png Dean using Armor Suit.jpg|Dean using Yongpyo Acceleration Mode.jpg|Dean using Speed Mode Dean Power Mode.jpg|Dean Power Mode D04c2e5ffd1bd239c648723c89537a58 1552594823 1538.jpg|Post Timeskip Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Strength Group Category:Charyeok Users Category:G.O.H Participant